


Magic Stick

by Tsukichii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad English, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, Top Stephen Strange, have a little smut there, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukichii/pseuds/Tsukichii
Summary: When Tony found out, it was no big event, as in the movies (maybe because there were no movies with that particular theme because that wasn't supposed to be possible.), There were no tears (there were too many tears) or shouts of joy (there were screams. Lots of screams.).And of course, like almost everything in Tony's life, it started out as a damn joke.Aka, where Stephen is magic in many ways that Tony didn't expect.





	Magic Stick

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I should be posting the continuation of my other fics, but this wonderful twitter designer, todo269, posted a pregnant Tony mini comic and as I'm a sucker for pregnant Tony, I had to make a fic based on that sz  
there is the warning there, but it does not cost to reinforce: This fic has mpreg, male pregnancy
> 
> No more, enjoy the fic!

Tony Stark and Stephen Strange were a _strange couple_. The two had known each other for almost fifteen years, had been dating for nearly fourteen, and were annoyingly inseparable, where one was, you could meet the other (sometimes when you found them the clothes weren’t involved, much to the chagrin of their friends, especially Rhodey. ).

Until the doctor’s accident, the only time Tony and Stephen had been apart for more than twenty-four hours had been in Afghanistan.

Of course Rhodey had been worried when he learned from Cristine that Stephen was gone after the accident, certain that his little brother would break because his other half disappeared.

So the good colonel was provided with Disney movies and ice cream to comfort the engineer. He would be condemned if he let his brother suffer alone and drown in alcohol because of a bad breakup.

——

“I know.”

“What?” Rhodey asked almost dropping things in his hand staring at Tony with an incredulous expression.

“I know Stephen traveled,” the brunette repeated, looking at the other as if he had gone mad “he talked to me before he left, I dropped him off at the airport and he has his phone with him” Then Tony points to his own phone “including, I was talking to him just before you arrived, Rhodey bear.”

“He told you he was leaving.” Rhodey repeated, still staring at Tony.

“Traveling, actually, and of course, why the hell do you think he wouldn’t tell me? Or do you really think we’re so inseparable? We are not connected by the hip.” Tony arched an eyebrow before taking a closer look at what Rhodey had brought with a huge smile. “Ice cream!” The brunet exclaimed happily, cleverly grabbed the bag Rhodey was holding, and ran for a spoon.

Rhodey looked at that before shaking his head.

_"I really shouldn’t be surprised.”_

—–

Tony Stark and Stephen Strange were annoyingly inseparable, according to their friends, so it was a surprise to everyone that they had been so long apart (especially for Rhodey and Cristine, who had a theory that if they were too long apart, they would die, mostly after Afghanistan).

When they met again, it wasn’t as their friends had imagined. There were no screams, they didn’t start undressing in the middle of it all (thanks to Thor), Stephen simply appeared from a damn magical portal while Tony was with Rhodey and Peter in the workshop, working on upgrades to Rhodey’s brackets, with a Serious look on his face, which softened slightly when he saw Tony, before glaring at everyone and speaking darkly.

“We have a problem.”

—-

If Tony were honest, seeing Stephen after painful five years apart, just keeping in touch by phone … He finally felt like he could breathe again, even if the situation was less than appropriate and Tony can’t even kiss his Stephen.

But okay, he had time. They had time.

He could solve all the problems and _then_ kiss Stephen.

—-

Of course, that was before he knew that the problem was Thanos. Damn Thanos who took his son and his lover (could they still consider themselves lovers when they hadn’t had sex in five years?).

Thanos really shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have taken Tony’s two most important people (and half the universe) in front of him.

Tony made no effort to destroy him, and just four months later, thanks to the force of hatred that moved Tony and the others, they found Thanos and killed him.

The _universe_ was not a safe place when you had a raging Stark with you.

—-

Shortly after Thanos and his army turned to dust after Carol snapped, Tony wasted no time, fell into the Supreme Sorcerer’s arms and kissed him, grabbing his neck, moaning as Stephen tightened his waist.

The two disappeared shortly afterwards in a portal.

“Shouldn’t Stark’s son and the wizard stay and celebrate with us, brothers?” Thor asked, confused for a moment and Rhodey looked sick when he looked at him.

“No thanks, there’s not enough bleach in the world to erase the image from my head.”

—-

“S-Stephen …” Tony moaned, scratching his partner’s back as Strange hit that sweet spot inside him.

This was the first time they were together, intimately together, after a long time and the two wasted no time, Stephen healed them quickly with his magic and soon he and Tony were kissing before they got rid of the clothes and fell into bed. .

“I love you, Anthony.” Stephen swore into Tony’s mouth, grabbing the other’s throbbing penis and stepping out of it as he felt it close, only for Tony to squeeze his legs around his waist. “Anthony?”

“Don’t leave …” Tony moaned slyly, removing Stephen’s hand from his cock and intertwining his fingers. “On me, please.” He whispered, grabbing the wizard’s other hand.

Stephen didn’t respond, he shook Tony’s hands harder and stepped into the engineer again, speeding up his movements, feverishly seeking his pleasure.

They came at the same time, moaning into each other’s mouths in a desperate, loving kiss.

Tony couldn’t contain the purr of satisfaction when he felt Stephen fill him.

“I don’t want to leave,” Stephen whispered against him, holding Tony’s hands fondly.

“Then don’t leave,” Tony muttered back, turning softly and lying on top of his chest, his legs sprawled, Stephen still buried deep inside him. “You know, I always liked when we did that, didn’t like the feel of the condom between us, but I like being together like this. ”

“Then I’ll always do that to you.” Stephen kisses the engineer’s hair and hugs him tighter.

The two slept soon after, smiling contentedly.

(After Tony threatened him for the fifth time in one of his mood swings, Stephen thought darkly that night as he went to the couch, lamenting his choices not to go out or wear protection, his cloak slapping his back in support, knowing that his master was not saddened by the result but the fact that he would be sleeping on the couch again.)

—-

Tony didn’t really notice at first.

Of course, things like that you don’t realize right away and he was a man, for God’s sake, how the hell should he have realized anything?

But Tony was also a genius, he really should have realized he was acting weird these past few weeks, he was stickier than ever (in his defense, Rhodey said that was normal, he was always sticky.),but he really should have realized when, one day, he felt like crying when Stephen had left for Kamar Taj early and he woke up alone in bed. He tried to ignore the pain and sting in his eyes and got out of bed, going to his bathroom before stopping in front of the mirror and seeing the quick note Stephen had left for him.

Tony burst into tears immediately.

Which honestly was ridiculous, why the hell was he crying if he knew Stephen was coming back in a few hours?

However, Tony could only stop crying when a panicked Peter and Harley appeared in their room with ice cream and movies.

—-

When Tony found out, it was no big event, as in the movies (maybe because there were no movies with that particular theme because that wasn’t supposed to be possible.), There were no tears (there were too many tears) or shouts of joy (there were screams. Lots of screams.).

And of course, like almost everything in Tony’s life, it started out as a damn joke.

—-

Tony was happy.

It was just over a month since Thanos had been defeated and everything was slowly returning to normal. The people who turned to dust had returned, Harley was with his sister in New York to spend time with him, he and Peter were getting ridiculously well, Rhodey and Pepper had finally listened to his advice and started dating and of course:

He and Stephen were finally together again.

The brunette let out a happy sigh clutching his mug of hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth.

“You look happy,” Stephen commented, holding up his own mug of tea, looking at Tony with soft eyes and a loving smile on his lips.

Tony was in the sanctuary with Stephen, deciding to spend the weekend there because Stephen was needed to watch over the sanctuary and Tony didn’t want to be away from him.

“I found out I’m pregnant,” Tony joked, staring at Stephen seriously, expecting Stephen to laugh at his joke (he loved to hear Stephen laugh).

What he did not expect was for Stephen to spit his tea and stare at him incredulously before leaping from his chair and kneeling in front of him in a frantic panic.

“What? Are you sure ?!” Tony blinked when he saw Stephen anxious in front of him, almost desperate.

“I’m kidding, Steph,” Tony laughed. “I’m a man, how would I get pregnant?”

“If you will allow me, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice comes from your watch, catching your attention, “I will perform a full-body scan on you.”

"And?" Tony asks when he hears the beep coming from his technology, indicating that F.R.I has finished.

The brunette is still staring at Stephen, who is looking at him nervously. Tony arches his eyebrow, Stephen is a doctor, he knows Tony can’t get pregnant even if he wants to, doesn’t he?

“Boss, my scan shows you’re five weeks pregnant, congratulations!” Comes F.R.I.’s cheerful voice, and it’s Tony’s turn to choke and spit his hot chocolate, ignoring his increasingly pale lover in the background.

“Excuse me?!”

—

“.. This can happen if the wizard in question has a lot of magic. Stephen knows or should know, as one learns it at Kamar Taj.” Wong said slowly, looking at future parents with a neutral expression “I recommend using protection if you do not want another child.” Tony still looked incredulous and Stephen looked increasingly pale. “By the way, congratulations.”

“You and your magic dick got me pregnant!” Tony exclaimed suddenly, looking annoyed to Stephen, who was looking at his pants, still incredulous, but with a small smile on his lips. “Damn Stephen, we should have planned this first, you idiot!” Tony took the taller wizard by the collar, but Stephen still looked numb and still had the stupid smile on his lips.

“If you’re going to discuss your relationship, do it _away from my library_!”

—-

“Are you mad at me?” Stephen asked when they arrived in their room, Tony was terribly silent after they were expelled from the library by Wong “Anthony?” Stephen asked again when Tony simply walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands “Please forgive me, my love” Stephen mumbles, going to the other and kneeling in front of him “it’s my fault, I didn’t go to this kind of class at Kamar Taj because I always thought it was unnecessary and wouldn’t help me fix my hands and get back to you faster.” the wizard mutters, swallowing hard when the engineer does not respond “You can … Abort, if you don’t want to, I won’t stop, I-“ Stephen closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the pain of losing his son that not yet born “I won’t stop you,” He repeated. “The final decision is yours.”

“… Don’t you want to have a child of mine?” Tony asks quietly and Stephen grabs the engineer’s hands, before bringing them to his mouth, closing his eyes.

“I always wanted to have a child with you,” Stephen murmured. “A child with your pretty eyes, my hair … It would be a dream.”

“Me too,” Tony mutters a moment later, “a child with your eyes, like you.”

Stephen smiled tremulously and held his love’s face, seeing for the first time Tony’s hesitant smile and tearful eyes.

“Shall we stay with him? With our son?”

“I’ll be a terrible father.” Tony confides, looking at Stephen nervously.

“I find it difficult” Stephen gently kisses the forehead of his love “I see how you interact with Peter and Harley, you will be an exceptional father, I’m sure.”

“Let’s- let’s be parents, Stephen.” Tony looks at him, tears streaming from his big eyes. “We are going to have a child!”

Stephen gently pulls him into his lap when Tony hugs him by the neck.

“We are going to have a child!” Stephen laughs, his own tears dripping from his stormy eyes.

—-

Although it was unexpected, Tony could not deny that he was happy.

—-

“Sorry, you _what_?” Rhodey asked, almost falling as he stared incredulously at the idiot duo in front of him. “I think I got it wrong, Tony.”

“You didn’t get it wrong, Rhodey!” - Tony exclaimed, he was so happy that glowed “I’m pregnant with Stephen, I’ll have his son!”

“Our son.” Stephen said happily, grabbing the brunette by the waist and hugging him.

“Tony, you are a man, and mens don’t get pregnant.” Pepper said, winking at them both, speechless, trying to understand what was going on “You guys are adopting, is that it?”

“No, Pep,” Tony laughed. “Stephen and his magic dick got me pregnant, I’m going to have our son.”

“Stephen did what?!” She exclaimed incredulously.

Rhodey couldn’t fault it, so was he.

“Well, the night we killed that bastard, Stephen and I went home and after he fucked me-“

“We don’t need to know the _nasty details_, Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed, he didn’t need to know what the wizard did to his little brother, _thank you very much._

“Eh, but I didn’t even say how good Stephen’s dick was and-“

“No!”

Tony pouted.

Rhodey found the situation completely unusual, but at the same time so _Tony_ that he could only sigh and smile, pulling his little brother into a hug.

“I’m happy for you, Tony, and I hope to be the godfather!” Tony laughed and Rhodey hugged him tighter before releasing him and delivering him to Pepper’s arms, which hugged him trembling.

“If we weren’t the godparents, Mr. Stark, I’m selling your company and investing in Apple stock.”

"You wouldn’t dare!” Tony exclaimed falsely before laughing and hugging his best friend. “Thanks, Pepper, Rhodey.”

Rhodey just smiled and accepted the strange situation before him.

It wasn’t one of the weirdest things his friends had ever done and he knew it wouldn’t be the last

—-

“Congratulations, Doctor Dad, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, hugging them both.

The fact that Tony was a man and was pregnant and that it should be impossible didn’t even cross his mind, he was simply happy for the two most important men in his life.

“You better take good care of them if you don’t want _me _to take care of _you_.” Harley threatened and Stephen nodded, shaking at the look of the seventeen-year-old. “Good.” He grinned before turning and hugging Tony. “Congratulations, mechanic.”

Tony just laughed and hugged his children.

—-

“You know,” Sam began, standing beside Rhodey, watching the Avengers freak out and hug Tony and Stephen as they realized they_ weren’t playing with their faces_. “When you told me they were worse than Steve and Bucky, I decidedly I wasn’t _expecting that_.

Rhodey shrugged.

"Eh, you get used to it.”

—-

“Will you two get married now?” Pepper asked one day when they were sitting in the kitchen finishing lunch, Stephen, Rhodey, Peter and Harley are upstairs setting up the child’s room.

“Eh?” Tony looked at her in confusion for a moment and Pepper looked at him for a moment, seeing the big belly of the other.

Tony had a very big belly for someone who is only two months pregnant.

“Getting married, Tony, are you and Stephen getting married now?”

“We’re already married.” Tony shrugged, putting a baked potato in his mouth. “We got married two years after we started dating.” Tony then noticed that Pepper was terribly silent. “Pep?”

“YOU ALREADY MARRIED?!”

“… Oops?”

_“ANTHONY STARK!”_

—-

“Sorry, what?” Tony asked, looking at Helen Cho with wide eyes.

“You’re pregnant with twins, congratulations.” The doctor then turned and left the room, muttering about impossible things and stupid genius.

Tony looked at Stephen, who is beside him holding his hand, wide-eyed.

“Stephen has an magic stick, really.” Pepper, who was with them in the compound ward, spoke with a mischievous smile.

“Pepper!” Rhodey exclaimed.

—-

"Thanks,” Stephen whispered, lovingly holding Tony’s big belly. “Thanks for giving me this gift.”

Tony didn’t answer, just smiled lovingly and pulled his husband in for a kiss.

—-

Of course, not everything is flowers, Tony had many mood swings with his pregnancy, much to Stephen’s dismay, who was becoming much more familiar with the couch than he would have liked.

—–

“What did you do this time?” Wong asked when he saw the all-powerful supreme wizard lying on the couch with an unhappy expression, “Couch again, huh?”

Stephen did not deign to give an answer.

—-

Nine months later, the daughters of Tony and Stephen were finally born.

—-

“They’re so cute,” Peter muttered, looking at the two babies in Tony’s arms, Harley beside him. Tony had done a C-section for childbirth because no matter how magical Stephen is, he was still a man and it was impossible to have a normal birth (it was impossible for him to get pregnant too, but anyway). “what’s their name?”

Tony looked at his daughters, the first with his hair and eyes and the other with the same stormy eyes as Stephen.

“Well,” Tony began, smiling lovingly at his daughters, Stephen was sitting beside him on the bed, looking at his daughters with admiration and affection. “Peter, Harley, I want you to meet your sisters, Morgan and Donna.”

—–

Getting pregnant was one of the strangest experiences Tony had in his life (and he was married to a wizard), but he wouldn’t trade his daughters for anything in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make a few stories later about Morgan and Donna as they grow older. What do you think?


End file.
